Monster Nation 2 Parte Tres
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Cuatro historias sobre los monstruos más famosos del cine! En esta entrega, Freddy Krueger. El despiadado asesino sobrenatural de Springwood se reencuentra con su hija, después de varios años. Además, contempla un oscuro vistazo a su pasado secreto…
1. Uno

**MONSTER NATION 2**

**(Parte Tres)**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

**REPARTO**

Jackie Earle Haley…..Freddy Krueger

Derek Mears…Jason Voorhees

Tyler Mane….Michael Myers

Doug Bradley….Pinhead

Scout Taylor-Compton…..Jessica Kimble

Tom Savini….Sheriff Ed Landis

Jamie Lee Curtis….Laurie Strode

Lisa Zane…Maggie Burroughs / Kathryn Krueger

Bruce Ramsay…..Dr. Paul Merchant

* * *

><p><strong>TERCERA PARTE <strong>

"**Pesadilla en la Calle Elm" **

**1**

Bruce despertó de una horrible pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Lo hizo sobre el autobús que lo llevaba a Springwood. Se había quedado dormido en mitad del tramo final del viaje.

Más temprano, el General contactó con él. Le había informado del éxito de dos de sus camaradas. No le extrañó; tanto Arnold como John eran tipos de recursos. Sus misiones no podían terminar de otra forma que no fuera en éxito. Sin embargo, había una cuota amarga. Arnold no se había reportado después del parte exitoso de su encargo. El General estaba preocupado. No era para menos… el objetivo que su viejo y musculoso amigo tenia que combatir y eliminar hacía rato que venia demostrando una tozudez para simplemente morir y dejar al mundo en paz.

Casi como el tipo con el que él iba a tratar.

La fama de Freddy Krueger era bien conocida por todos allí donde iba. Tanto como un asesino de niños ajusticiado hace años, como el espectro que acechaba todas las noches en sueños a los adolescentes.

Muchos habían intentado pararlo, sin éxito. Krueger siempre volvía del infierno, dispuesto a cebarse con más victimas.

En toda su historia, existía solo una persona que lo conocía muy bien. Una persona que por un periodo extenso de tiempo, logró derrotarlo y ponerlo inactivo: Kathryn Krueger, su hija.

Bruce sabia que Kathryn había quedado al cuidado de otra familia después de la aparente muerte física de su padre, y que luego, fue adoptada oficialmente, cambiándosele el nombre por el de Maggie Burroughs. Era psicóloga terapista y actualmente, trabajaba en el centro medico Westin Hills.

Intentó llamarla por teléfono, para concertar una cita con ella, pero ni bien mencionó el motivo de la misma (hablar sobre su _verdadero_ padre) la mujer le dijo que estaba muy ocupada, que tenia mucho trabajo y que, lo lamentaba, pero no podría atenderlo. Había colgado justo después de eso, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca… hecho que motivo a acelerar su viaje a Springwood.

De todas maneras, tenia que ir a ese lugar. ¿Qué mejor excusa que esa para la misión que le fuera encomendada?

Sacudió la cabeza, para despabilarse. ¡Que bien le hubiera sentado una taza de café en ese momento! El autobús tomó una ruta en pésimas condiciones. Pronto, arribó a una ciudad no muy grande, apenas casi un pueblo. El cartel de la entrada decía:

"_¡BIENVENIDOS A SPRINGWOOD! LA CIUDAD EN QUE LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD" _

Algún gamberro había tachado con pintura en aerosol la palabra "sueños" y escribió a su lado "pesadillas". Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del monstruo local, era del todo inquietante.

Bruce descendió solo en la terminal de autobuses. Era el único pasajero que iba a Springwood. Luego de eso, el vehículo de pasajeros se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándolo a su suerte.

Suspiró e inició el trayecto. Era por la tarde, pero el pueblo parecía sumido en un silencio y una calma que se le antojó antinatural.

La gente con la que se cruzó lo miró, hosca. No les gustaban los extraños, parecía. A lo mejor veían en su expresión un mal augurio…

Encontró el centro medico Westin Hills rápido. Era un edificio imponente de varias plantas, enclavado en la calle Elm, la funesta calle donde Krueger solía cometer sus crímenes. Ya en su interior, preguntó por la Dra. Maggie Burroughs.

La recepcionista dudó. Telefoneó a la psicóloga (que estaba en su consultorio) y le preguntó si esperaba a alguien. Del otro lado le dijeron que no y ante la negativa de recibirlo, Bruce insistió en que era importante, de vida o muerte, en que ella hablara con él.

-Muchas vidas están en juego – dijo, serio.

La táctica pareció funcionar. Desde el otro lado del teléfono hubo vacilación y finalmente, aceptaron verle.

Pasado un rato, ya se encontraba en el consultorio de Maggie, sentado ante una bella mujer de cabellos negros y mirada inquisitiva.

La charla se inició de la siguiente manera:

-Freddy Krueger, su verdadero padre. Sigue vivo y matando. Fui enviado a detenerlo para siempre.

La frontalidad de Bruce sorprendió a la psicóloga. Guardó silencio un largo rato, antes de responderle.

-Freddy Krueger está muerto – dijo, tajante – Lo sé porque yo lo detuve hace años.

-Krueger está vivo – insistió él – Al menos en el mundo de los sueños. Hay un reporte de reanudación de sus actividades que creo que usted no desconoce.

Maggie le sostuvo la mirada. Resopló.

-Creí que se había terminado – admitió – Creí que él estaba terminado, pero entonces en 2003, volvimos a saber de sus andanzas. *

* **(Ese año salió la película "Freddy Vs. Jason". Nota del autor) **

Bruce asintió. Conocía la historia.

-Desde ese momento, otra ola de suicidios y asesinatos masivos golpeó a Springwood, arrasando con todos los jóvenes de nuevo. La pesadilla se iniciaba otra vez… y yo estaba aquí, ya instalada en el pueblo, para verla desfilar con mis propios ojos.

La psicóloga hizo una pausa. Bajó la vista.

-Muchos han muerto. La gran mayoría, han sido pacientes míos. El caso era siempre igual: trastornos a la hora del sueño, delirios de persecución, paranoia, stress profundo y, finalmente, la muerte. Ya sea por asesinato o por suicidio. En los casos de homicidios, nunca encontraban al autor material de los hechos. Culparon a un imitador de mi padre, pero yo sabia que no era así… sabia que él en persona había vuelto y entonces comprendí que mis esfuerzos para detenerlo hace dos décadas fueron totalmente en vano.

-No es cierto. Yo estoy aquí para detenerlo ahora y me voy a ocupar de que se quede muerto.

Maggie sonrió.

-Es usted muy directo, señor Williams. Pero me temo que, como tantos otros intentos, este acabará en fracaso.

-No lo hará. No le temo a su padre.

Ok. Aquello era una bravuconada de su parte para impresionar a la dama, lo admitía. El caso es que sí funcionó. Maggie se reclinó en su silla y lo estudió detenidamente.

-Entonces, dese por perdido – le dijo – Mi padre buscara el miedo mas profundo que tenga, aun a nivel subconsciente, y lo sacara. Lo explotará para matarlo.

-¿Cómo hizo para detenerlo la vez anterior?

-Me metí en los sueños con la ayuda de un amigo colega. Lo enfrenté allí, en su territorio, y lo arrastré al mundo real. Aquí lo maté – hizo una pausa – o eso creía – se corrigió.

-¿Cree que podríamos repetir ese experimento? ¿Conmigo?

-Solo si está decidido a perder la vida o la cordura, o ambas a la vez…

-Estoy aquí para acabar con ese monstruo – le recordó él – Hagámoslo, Doc. Métame en los sueños y yo lo sacaré otra vez… y en esta ocasión, lo exterminaré. Para siempre.

Maggie asintió. Dispondría de todo, por supuesto, aunque seguía pensando que aquella nueva aventura onírica solo terminaría en lo que siempre terminaba: desastre.


	2. Dos

**2 **

**Westin Hills. **

**Noche. **

Bruce se recostó sobre una camilla. Maggie y otro colega médico le aplicaron unos electrodos en su cabeza y pecho.

-Esto es para monitorear tus constantes vitales – le explicó la psicóloga. Había decidido tutearlo, al fin – Es por prevención.

-Okey. ¿Y ahora como sigue?

-Ahora te aplicaremos un sedante que te hará dormir.

-No suena nada mal, Doc. Sueño inducido – bromeó. Ella suspiró. Su colega preparó una inyección con el compuesto y se la aplicó.

-Te ayudara a conciliar rápido el sueño si cuentas mentalmente hasta cien – le aconsejó Maggie.

-…O, en su defecto, ovejas – se atrevió a decir el médico que los acompañaba.

-Hum… prefiero contar. Soy alérgico a la lana.

Bruce sonrió. Maggie lo miró un momento.

-Una vez que estés adentro, estas solo. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Perfectamente.

-Él aparecerá tanto si lo buscas como si no. Usara el miedo como herramienta favorita – le explicó – la segunda cosa que debes saber es que si él te hiere en sueños, también lo hará en el mundo real.

-Comprendido.

-Suerte, Bruce. A la hora de hacerle frente, la vas a necesitar.

Maggie se apartó. Bruce miró al techo y se relajó. El sedante comenzó a hacerle efecto… no paso mucho que ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Y soñaba…


	3. Tres

**3 **

Bruce estaba de pie delante de una residencia bella. Era una casa en apariencia acogedora. Miró un letrero colocado en la acera, indicando el nombre de la calle: Elm Street.

Caminó lentamente hacia la vivienda. Un par de niñitas jugaban, cantando cerca. Algo en la letra de la canción le inquietó:

_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por ti_

_Tres, cuatro, cierra la puerta _

_Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo _

_Siete, ocho, mantente despierto _

_Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás _

Llegó a la puerta. La abrió y entró. Lo recibió una cómoda estancia bien amueblada. Una mujer se dirigía a la cocina. Bruce no la conocía pero la siguió. Parecía no verlo. Él era como un fantasma allí.

-Fred, cariño… ¿Ya te vas al trabajo? – preguntó ella a un hombre que se terminaba de vestir con un impermeable y tomaba un sombrero.

-Sí. No quiero llegar tarde. Tengo… muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

El hombre depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la mujer y salió al jardín. Al ver el jersey a rayas que llevaba bajo el impermeable, lo reconoció.

_¡Freddy Krueger! _

Entonces… aquella mujer era…

Loretta Krueger, su esposa.

Bruce se estremeció. Siguió a Freddy hasta el jardín y lo vio alzar a una niña pequeña. Sonreía, feliz.

-¡Papi, papi! – decía la nena - ¡Tráeme un perrito!

-Oh, Kathy, ya lo hablamos – le replicó su padre, con ternura – No podemos tener una mascota. Tu madre está muy ocupada con los quehaceres de la casa y yo trabajo. No se puede.

La niña hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero papi! Yo lo cuidare. ¡Te prometo que lo haré!

Freddy rió y meneó la cabeza. Con dulzura, depositó a su hija en el piso.

-Debo irme – se acomodó su sombrero – Te veré luego, pimpollo. Ve a jugar con tus amiguitas.

La niña asintió, obediente. Se la veía medio triste por la negativa de su padre a comprarle una mascota pero no protestó. Freddy le dio un beso y se marchó.

Bruce estaba perplejo.

¿Este era el monstruo asesino que había matado a tantos? ¿Este?

No lo podía creer.

Siguió a Freddy. Súbitamente, el paisaje cambió. Estaba en una fábrica, cerca de una caldera encendida. Krueger trabajaba en algo, sobre una mesa. Se acercó a su lado para ver y vio lo que con paciencia y precisión armaba.

_Su clásico guante de cuchillas. _

El asesino sonrió. Se colocó el guante y extendió los dedos.

-El arma perfecta – murmuró, para sí.

Se rió. Salió de la habitación. Bruce volvió a seguirlo.

Paso a paso, vio a Freddy cometer sus primeros crímenes. Lo observó matar y reír, regodeándose en la sangre. Todas las victimas eran niños.

También vio cuando lo atraparon. Como fue llevado a la Justicia y como lo sometían a juicio. Durante el mismo, parecía que lo condenarían a la silla eléctrica, pero a último momento un hábil abogado lo evitó todo con sus alegatos. Freddy quedó en libertad.

El paseo por el tortuoso pasado del homicida acababa en la fábrica donde todo había comenzado, cuando una turba de padres enfurecidos prendían fuego el lugar, con Krueger dentro.

Las llamas devoraron su cuerpo, voraces. Su carne se ampolló, se arrugó y se derritió… fue en ese momento que Bruce vio lo que hizo nacer al monstruo que mas tarde, toda Springwood conocería.

Tres criaturas infernales surgieron del fuego y lo rodearon. Eran espantosos espíritus malignos con caras grotescas y retorcidas. Tres demonios… y los tres tenían una propuesta para el hombre a punto de morir abrasado.

-Únetenos – dijo el primer demonio.

-Te daremos poder para vengarte. Para matar – dijo el segundo.

-En los sueños. Serás el amo de las pesadillas. Serás inmortal – prometió el tercero.

-¡Lo haré! ¡LO HARE! – bramó Freddy, envuelto en llamas. Extendió sus manos incineradas hacia aquellos espíritus inmundos, que flotaban cerca suyo - ¡Denme el poder!

Los tres demonios rieron, al unísono. Se introdujeron en su cuerpo.

La escena terminaba abruptamente. El fuego había desaparecido. Bruce se encontraba en la fabrica, pero su aspecto era mucho mas desolado, como abandonada.

Una risa atroz sonó en el aire.

-¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo, Williams? – preguntó Freddy, sombrero sobre su cabeza, jersey a rayas y su guante de cuchillas en la mano – Un pantallazo al infierno. A _mí_ infierno.

Bruce retrocedió. El asesino se le acercó lentamente.

-¡Eres espantoso! – dijo Bruce.

-Gracias… pero tú vas a quedar peor cuanto termine contigo - Freddy largó un zarpazo. Bruce lo esquivó.

-¡Esto termina aquí! ¡Tu reino de terror acaba aquí para siempre!

-No me digas – Krueger volvió a reír – A ver – extendió su mano sin el guante – Primero, intentaron quemarme - _¡Zac!_ Se cortó un dedo con la cuchilla. Pasó al siguiente – luego, intentaron con agua bendita – se lo cortó – Hay quien lo intentó enterrando mis restos en campo santo – se cortó otro mas – y hubo quienes me enfrentaron y me creyeron muerto totalmente – se cortó todos los dedos – pero, ¿sabes que? – sacudió la mano mutilada. Los dedos reaparecieron, intactos - ¡Fue inútil! Siempre vuelvo, siempre. ¿Sabes cual es la razón, Williams?

Freddy volvió a largarle un zarpazo con su guante. Las cuchillas hirieron en el brazo a Bruce.

-La razón es: **yo soy eterno**. Soy la cosa que mora en las tinieblas, aquello que los hombres mas temen. El miedo… el miedo me vuelve más fuerte. ¡Me vuelve inmortal!

_¡Zas!_ Otro zarpazo. Bruce logró esquivarlo de nuevo.

-Mientras exista el miedo en los corazones de las personas, existiré yo. ¡Y tú, patético hombrecito, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto! ¡No puedes detenerme!

-¿No? – Bruce sonrió, valiente – Veamos como te equivocas.

Lo embistió. Freddy y él rodaron por el piso, forcejeando. A su alrededor, el paisaje fluctuó y se convirtió en el sótano de la vieja casa de Krueger.

-¡No puedes ganar, Williams! ¡Acéptalo!

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! – le propinó un puñetazo en su quemado rostro - ¡No te temo! ¡Estoy decidido a acabar contigo!

-¡En ese caso eres muy idiota! – Freddy se lo sacó de encima. Se irguió, amenazador - ¡Voy a destrozarte las tripas! ¡Voy a rasgar tu carne en lonjas, una detrás de otra! ¡Voy a zapatear sobre tu cadáver!

-No. No harás nada de eso, porque te tengo justo donde quiero – Bruce señaló al sótano – Hora de despertar.

Se abrazó a Freddy. Con todas sus fuerzas y pese a la repulsión que le inspiraba. El maniático chilló, enfurecido. Trató de zafarse…

* * *

><p>En Westin Hills, Maggie y su colega vieron que las constantes vitales de Bruce se alteraban. Su cuerpo se sacudió en espasmos.<p>

-Hora de sacarlo de allí – dijo el médico junto a la psicóloga.

Lo despertaron. Bruce abrió los ojos con pesar. Levantó una mano.

Llevaba aferrado en ella el sombrero viejo de Krueger.

-¿Funcionó? – preguntó Maggie, dubitativa.

-Eso espero…


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

En el mundo real, la casa Krueger lucia vacía, triste y solitaria. Bruce fue allí, junto con Maggie. Entraron y se encontraron con Freddy en el sótano, atrapado dentro de una jaula previamente preparada para él.

-Hola, Kathryn – la saludó el asesino, sonriendo – Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Estas más grande.

Maggie lo miró en silencio. Se volvió hacia su compañero.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, lo matamos.

Freddy se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Otra vez no! Otro intento de asesinarme. Con este, ya van… - hizo memoria - ¿Nueve, diez? He perdido la cuenta, realmente, de las veces que lo han intentado.

-Ya sabes el dicho: _"Si a la primera no camina, inténtalo de nuevo"_ – Bruce tomó un bidón de gasolina. Empapó a Freddy con él.

-¡Por favor, Williams! Esto es absurdo – se quejó el asesino - ¡Es reiterativo! El publico quiere ver algo nuevo – sonrió.

-Hay otro dicho al respecto: _"Los éxitos no se tocan"_ – Bruce terminó su trabajo y sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo - ¿Tus ultimas palabras?

-Besame el culo.

-En tus sueños, idiota.

Se disponía a dejar caer el encendedor prendido sobre el combustible, cuando un cuchillazo le dio directo en la espalda, perforándole el pulmón. Se desplomó lleno de dolor en el piso y contempló cómo Maggie lo miraba, seria.

-¿Qué… que…? – murmuró, sorprendido.

-Lo siento. No puedo dejar que lo hagas – dijo ella – Es mi padre.

Bruce quería decir algo, razonar con ella, tratar de entender por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero Maggie no lo dejó. Le clavó el cuchillo otra vez, en esta ocasión, en el corazón, matándolo.

Freddy estalló en carcajadas. Miró a su hija con orgullo.

-Con que al fin la larvita se transformó en mariposa – dijo – Estuviste estupenda, cariño.

Maggie lo miró, inexpresiva.

-Esto no tenia que acabar así. Se supone que iba a morir en tus manos. ¡Se supone que ibas a matarlo!

-Se me escapó – se disculpó Krueger – Perdón. Ya estoy algo viejo, je.

-Justamente, ese es el problema – ella se le acercó. Lo miró, con desdén – Francamente hablando, me aburres, papá. Te has oxidado. ¡Ya no puedes mostrarte blando! ¡Por Dios! ¡Eras el terror de Springwood! ¿Qué te pasó?

-Totalmente de acuerdo, princesa – Freddy asintió - ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí? Me siento incomodo en esta celda…

Maggie negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos en un nuevo siglo, papá, uno donde el horror se ha vuelto mas realista, mas refinado. No podemos mostrarnos blandos, ni misericordiosos.

Maggie caminó hasta el cadáver de Bruce. Se agachó y tomó el encendedor tirado.

-Hay que aceptar la verdad – dijo – Así como yo terminé de aceptar ser hija de quien soy… así como yo acepté no negar más mi naturaleza, tú debes aceptar la realidad. Tu tiempo ya pasó.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando? – Freddy la vio prender el encendedor. Sonreía, maniática – Kathryn, ¡suéltame en este instante!

-Lo siento mucho, papi. Es hora de que vuelvas al infierno. Me estorbas con mis propios crímenes.

Soltó el encendedor. El combustible explotó en llamas crudas, las cuales avanzaron sobre Krueger y lo devoraron.

-¡Kathryn! – gritó, mientras el fuego lo consumía - _¡AAAAAAHH! ¡Hija de putaaaaaaaaaaaa! _

-Soy hija tuya. ¿Qué esperabas? – Maggie se encaminó fuera del sótano, que ya se incendiaba – _"De tal palo, tal astilla"_. ¡Chau!

Los gritos de Krueger resonaron, atroces. Explotó en un mar de fuego furioso. Los tres demonios del infierno que le daban su poder salieron despedidos de su cuerpo, libres.


	5. Cinco

**5 **

Maggie se sentó al volante de su coche y observó como ardía toda la casa.

Un sonido cercano desvió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Un teléfono celular estaba sonando. El celular de Bruce. Se lo había olvidado en el auto.

Lo miro atentamente, decidiendo qué hacer. A la quinta vez que sonó, respondió…

-¿Williams? – preguntó el General del otro lado.

-No. Se ha ido – dijo ella.

Silencio. Maggie aguardó.

-¿Quién rayos es usted? – exigió saber el militar.

-Freddy está muerto, si le interesa – le informó – Bruce también. Bye.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué demo…?

El General no pudo terminar de hablar. Maggie cortó la comunicación. Tiró el celular por la ventana y arrancó el coche.

Se marchó.

Mientras viajaba por la ruta, instantes después, encendió la radio y encontró una canción popular.

_La tarareo con entusiasmo… _

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Fin de la Parte Tres! En la proxima y ultima entrega, Pinhead. Asiste al ultimo acto del maestro del dolor, mientras te enteras el origen de la terrible Configuración del Lamento, la caja-puzzle del Infierno. ¡No te lo pierdas!^^ <em>**


End file.
